nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
New Pork City
New Pork City is a location in the game Mother 3 for the Game Boy Advance. It is an area in the country of Nowhere Land, and had been confirmed as a stage in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. It's a large city in the game with tall skyscrapers, an amusement park and plenty of other attractions. The people in Tazmily Village have been brainwashed and brought here to witness the destruction of the planet. The city has various references to Porky as a child, the most obvious being the Porky Statue. The final dungeon in the game is the Empire Porky Building, a massive 100 story skyscraper that looms in the background. Inside are the 'Nice Person Hot Spring' that brainwash people into being loyal servants of Porky. The City is presumably destroyed after the games ending. Notable locations *Arcade - There's an arcade near the beginning of the city. You can pay 10 DP to play a game, though you don't directly play it, but rather watch Lucas play and ultimately lose. *Theater - Just a standard theater found on the east side of the city. If you go inside you can watch clips (seven images) from the second game in the Mother series, EarthBound. *Empire Porky Building - A large skyscraper in the game. The name is a spoof of the Empire State Building in New York City, New York. *Beauty & Tasty - A restaurant with expensive food; everyone who works there are robots modeled after Porky's mother, Lardna Minch. *Porky Amusement Park - A small carnival/theme park that features a few minor rides including a carousel with pigs instead of horses (fitting the city's name), a ferris wheel, a swinging ship (simply called viking in the game), a scrambled eggs ride and a wooden roller coaster. *Sewers - The sewers are found underneath the Arcade. Yokuba is confronted for the last time here. There are multiple other areas of interest as well, though their names are not known as of yet. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' The location is a stage in the Wii video game Super Smash Bros. Brawl. It greatly resembles the original. For example, you'll see the Empire Porky building in the background, with the blue dragons from the game still looking up at it. Spot lights and colorful elements are featured everywhere, and the swing ship from the Porky Amusement Park is an actual platform that swings back and fourth. The Limo that brings the party into the city occasionally floats by the bottom. Every so often the creature known as Ultimate Chimera will appear. Being a powerful creature in Mother 3, it's appropriate that it's also a power house in Brawl, and thus will send you or your opponents flying when he attacks. Map (Mother 3) The following is a map of the entire New Pork City. The interior of the buildings (notably Empire Porky) are not shown, though the exterior is. As you can see in the map, they hadn't completed the roller coaster in the amusement park. Category:Mother series locations Category:Mother 3 locations